Trust
by fireferret07
Summary: Tarrlok returns to Republic City, after making it alive out of the huge explosion. He and Korra call a truice and they decide to work together for a better Republic City. Tarrlok x Korra
1. The Avatar State

"Now that you can _finally _bend air, there's one thing you need to learn how to control, and eventually master…" Tenzin spoke seriously, while leading Oogi towards the Air Temple Island. Korra frowned a little. "And what is this?" she asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "The Avatar State." the Councilman replied, naturally. "Yeah… I'll just do that…" she rolled her eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I am not exactly the 'spiritual hub'…" she snorted, annoyed. "As the Avatar, you are connected to the Spirit World, whether you like it or not." Korra paused for a moment. "Amon's gone… What do I need the Avatar State for?"

Tenzin turned to look at Korra seriously, his eyebrows furrowed. "When an Avatar masters the Avatar State, they have full access to their past lives, their memories and wisdom. They are also able to contact any spirit that exists, by getting to the Spirit World." he explained. Korra sighed, both frustrated and stressed. "I'll never make it…" she muttered. "Try meditating… " Tenzin proposed. "You might be able to contact Aang. "He mastered the Avatar State in the age of fourteen. Surely, he can help you master it as well…" She nodded. "I'll give it a go…"

Oogi landed with a loud noise and a flap of his tail. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, followed by Pema and Rohan came to welcome them. Korra airbended herself off of the bison's back and glanced at them all. "I'm going to meditate for a bit. Give me some peace, okay?" she smiled slightly and walked to the place where they usually meditated.

Korra had been meditating for hours. Concentrating again and again. But, nothing… She couldn't make contact with Aang or any other Avatar. Sighing, she pushed herself up and headed towards the Temple, when she was stopped by Tenzin. "Korra." he rushed towards her, looking frustrated. She raised an eyebrow. "Tenzin, what is it?" He paused for a second, in order to catch his breath, before speaking. "Councilman Tenzin has returned to Republic City, and he wishes to talk to you…" Korra's face fell. Tarrlok? Really? "Why would he want to _talk _after everything he's done?" she huffed. "I believe, he desires your forgiveness." he replied. "I cannot…" she sighed. "Korra, you have to… Just to talk to him for a small while." Tenzin insisted.

Another sigh. "I don't know, Tenzin…" He touched her shoulder. "You have to. He deserves a chance, even after what he's done…" She paused momentarily. "Alright… I guess I have no other choice…" and with that, she run towards the sea and jumped in.


	2. Tarrlok

Korra reached shore and pulled herself out of the salty water, Airbending herself dry. She looked around the streets, filled with Satomobiles and sighed. She knew where Tarrlok lived –luckily- , although she had never been at his place before. She pushed a strand of hair aside her face and started to walk. It took her less than ten minutes to get there and stop in front of the door. She paused for a moment, then knocked the wooden door softly. Someone opened a crack and Tarrlok's face appeared at the slit. "Avatar Korra…" his eyes almost widened, and he opened the door, gesturing her in. Korra was surprised by the special treatment, but she kind of liked it. The door closed behind them, leaving them standing in the foyer. "Please, this way…" Tarrlok pulled her to the sitting room. It was pretty spacey, painted and decorated in Water Tribe style. "I hope the place is your style…" he smirked. "Oh, sure… I could get used to it." she chuckled.

"Would you like a glass of wine, juice…? Something stronger?" he asked. Korra paused for a second. "Wine doesn't sound bad, actually. Tarrlok left the room and she sat down on one of the couches, crossing her legs. The Councilman returned a minute later with two glasses of wine. He handed one to Korra and sat opposite her. "So… Tenzin informed me of your returned and that you needed to talk to me." "Both are true." he nodded and sipped his wine, watching Korra over his glass. "Amon is dead…" he stated, after swallowing and Korra almost chocked on her own wine. "What?"

Tarrlok swallowed and remained silent for a moment. "I killed…my brother…" he almost whispered. "I made our boat explode…" Korra was devastated to hear. "And…how are you still alive…?" she gasped. He tilted his head. "I do not know…" he sighed. "I did it for everyone's sake. Noatak was insane, in love with his idea of _Equalizing _the world…" Korra wasn't sure how to comment that, without making him feel bad. What he said was true, and they were all probably better, without the threat of the Equalists returning. "I…I'm sorry…" she managed to mutter, looking down.

"What's funny is…" Tarrlok paused to huff a little. "The last thing I thought of, before the explosion, when I thought I'd die, was you." Korra blinked. "Me?" He nodded. "I don't know whether it was a vision, or something else…" he spoke and Korra felt herself shy away from him. Something else…? "I…think it was a vision…" she rushed to say, grinning nervously. "Korra…" he muttered, addressing her by her name for the first time. He caught her wrist and leaned to her. "I believe we should work together, to keep balance in the City." Korra cocked an eyebrow. "We've tried to work together again, and…-" "And we caught half a dozen of Equalists. We are two powerful Waterbenders. We must work together." he insisted.

Korra fell in silence for a mere moment. "If I agree, can I ask for something in exchange?" she asked. Tarrlok nodded. "Anything…" Korra swallowed. "Teach me how to bloodbend…" she said. His eyes widened. "I thought you despised this technique of bending…" She nodded. "It's vile, but it will make me strong… I surely will need it somewhere…" The Councilman nodded. "Deal."

"First class tomorrow night under the full moon. I'll be here at sunset." and with that, Korra placed her empty glass on the table, before heading to the foyer and out of the house.


End file.
